


Thistledown and sky-blue

by Electroll



Series: Chosen [2]
Category: The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electroll/pseuds/Electroll
Summary: Jenny never forgets to remember him.





	Thistledown and sky-blue

She takes time out every day to remember him. Sometimes it’s just as she wakes up and sees the sky through her window. Sometimes as she’s falling asleep, when she remembers the games he put her through. It’s always intentional though, because she knows that as long as she remembers him he’ll never truly be gone. She holds his memory so close that she sees him everywhere. In Dee’s fierce smile, in Tom’s ardent gaze. Most of all, she sees the remnants of him in herself, her own eyes. Maybe, one day, she’ll remember him so completely that he’ll return.


End file.
